Moldovaball
Moldovaball |nativename = Mingea Moldova Молдавский шар |image = Moldovaball Drinks Chisinau.png |caption = REMOVE ANCIENT KEBAB! |reality = ���� Republic of Moldova ���� | government = Unitary parliamentary republic |personality = Indecisive, PTSD, Wine Drinker, Semi-Aggressive, Socialist |language = Moldavian (50.1%) Ukranian (6.6%) Gagauz (2.6%) Russian (41.1%) |type = Countryball |religion = Orthodoxy Protestantism (minority) Atheism |friends = USAball Romaniaball (Sometimes) Germanyball Bulgariaball Russiaball (Sometimes) EUball (Sometimes) Hungaryball Gagauziaball (Sometimes) Ukraineball (Sometimes) Serbiaball |enemies = Ukraineball (Sometimes) Communist parasite Indian paraziți Turkeyball Romaniaball (Sometimes) |founded = 27/8/1991 |predecessor = Moldavian SSRball |successor = |likes = Carla's Dreams, Dragostea Din Tei(Numa Numa) |hates = Communismball, Falun Gong,Being the poorest in Europe. |intospace = With Transnistria one day! (No) |status = Currently decided pro-Russia and not union but that can change as it has changed a lot over the years. |notes = Home of Epic Sax Guy and just qualified again in Eurovision! |capital = Chișinăuball |military = countryball but however still is anti-NATO |onlypredecessor = Moldavian SSRball |predicon = Transnistria |food = Wine, Sarmale, Mămăligă, Borș de burechiușe, Tochitură. |bork = Numa numa blyaaaaa!}} Moldovaball is mold on Romania a countryball in Eastern Europe, sandwiched between Romaniaball and Ukraineball. Moldovaball is currently dealing with it’s illegitimate communist son Transnistriaball, who has declared partial independence from them. Gagauziaball is also looking to declare independence, but eased up recently into Moldavian identity. Moldovaball is also the poorest country in Europe. Their HDI is lower than any other European countryball, even lower than Albaniaball and lower than one African country, but Moldovaball is still far from being one of the poorest countries on Earth, and seems to be progressing. Many think they are friends with Romaniaball because the majority speaks Romanian, but Moldovaball was tortured from 1918-1940 by Romaniaball creating a tough spot in their relationship. Presently, Moldovaball is at a crossroads and cannot decide between EUball or Russiaball. Both want Moldovaball as an ally. Moldovaball also cannot decide to unite with Romaniaball, remain independent, unite with Russiaball. Ever since Igor Dodon became president in 2016, Moldovaball decided pro Russiaball in hopings of improving economically and also in hopes for a reunion with Transnistriaball that EUball doesn't care about. Oh, and Moldovaball also famous for the meme "Epic Sax Guy" and for the song "Dragostea din tei" AKA "numa numa". History Antiquity Moldovaball was born as a 2ball in Eastern Europe and was adopted by Daciaball in 168 BC. Moldovaball’s clay was anschlussed by SPQRball and the local population was romanized, taking from the conquerors their language and advanced culture of the Roman Empire. War Veterans were given clay and Roman Colonists were invited from all corners of the Empire to accelerate the Romanization process. The people on that clay became Daco-Romans (although they considered themselves as only Romans). In 271 the Roman Legions evacuated Daciaball and the migrations period began (Goths, Huns, Avars, Slavs). Since the migrants had no interest of agriculture themselves but needed food they made a deal with the natives, they are allowed to rule themselves and not be killed as long as they give 1/2 of everything they produce. Middle Ages Eventually they ended up under Kingdom of Hungaryball and in 1359 succesfully revolted forming Moldaviaball under Bogdan I "the Founder". As Moldaviaball they fought many battles against the Ottomanball and resisted as well as protected the rest of europe for centuries. Their most famous ruler was Stephen the Great with a great win-lose ratio of 44 - 2 against kebab. He once asked all Western European Christian Nations to join him in an ultimate crusade against kebab. Unfortunately nobody joined as they were too busy fighting each other. Moldovaball fought kebab for as much as they could but in the 16th century she was finally anschlussed by Ottoman Empireball. Modern Age In 1806, the Russo-Turkish war starts. After 6 years of battle, the Russian Empireball wins and anschlusses the eastern half of Moldaviaball, known as Bessarabiaball in the Bucharest treaty of 1812. While under Russian Empireball, she became one of the poorest provinces of Europe. In 1859 a "union" (Lucky theft) between the western half of Moldaviaball that remained under Ottoman Empireball (today still part of Romaniaball) and Wallachiaball was born, Romaniaball. In 1877, Romaniaball declares its independence from Ottoman Empireball fighting besides Russian Empireball, Bulgariaball, Serbiaball and Montenegroball in an Orthodoxyball crusade coalition. In 1881, Romaniaball became Kingdom of Romaniaball. World Wars During World War I, taking advantage from the chaos of the communist revolution, Moldovaball declared independence from Russian Empireball as the unregconized Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball. Three months later, the supreme authority of the new Bessarabian state – Sfatul Tarii was forced in union with Kingdom of Romaniaball. The newly born Sovietball never recognised this union and saw it as annexation of Russian clay. They were together for 22 year until 1940 when Moldovaball was kidnapped by Sovietball as a consequence of the Ribbentrop-Molotov Pact of 1939. Who took Budjakball (GIB SEA BACK!) and Khotynball from her then started of rapings to differentiate her from Romaniaball and eliminate tensions out of a desire for reunification. The official stance of the government was that Moldovan culture and nationality are distinct from Romanian, the Latin alphabet was replaced with the Cyrillic alphabet and the language was renamed Moldovan, the access of native Bessarabians to positions in administration and economy was limited as they were considered untrustworthy, the authors that promoted a Romanian national sentiment were banned, ethnic cleasing by mass deporting native Bessarabians in Siberiaball started and Gagauziaball, Russiaball and Ukraineball were brought in. Post-Communism Ever since Sovietball died in 1991, Moldovaball has become a free, democratic country. Some thought that Moldovaball and Romaniaball will unite like East Germanyball and West Germanyball. However, this did not happen. Unlike East Germanyball who knew they were germans, was of rapings and part of Sovietball itself, not a satellite state. Economically, some would tend to think it was Romaniaball who didn't want the union because he was 5 times richer than Moldovaball and union meant that he would have to invest a lot of money in Bessarabiaball. Strangely this wasn't the case, due to patriotic reasons >80% of Romanians wanted the union. On the other hand, Moldovaball did not want the union because they came to remember they are not the same people and Moldovaball was oppressed by Romaniaball in the. Moldovaball's declaration of independence from 1991 refers to the official language as Romanian, while their constitution from 1994 refers to the language as Moldovan. There's controversy in Moldovaball whether Moldovaball's langauge is Moldovan or Romanian, due to the communist raping when Moldovaball was Moldavian SSRball. Some claim "Romanian people Romanian language" while others claim "I'm Moldovan, I speak Moldovan language". People from urban areas predominantly call their language Romanian while people from the rural areas predominately call their language Moldovan. Various Moldovan singers performed pro-Romanian language songs such as O-zone "I won't forsake our language" with the last verse being "I won't forsake our language, our Romanian language", Doina and Ion Aldea Teodorovici performed a song called "The Romanian language". Aurica Dicusară Basarabeanca performed a song called "Bessarabia, don't cry" as a tribute to 25 years since the officialization of the Romanian language. After Moldovaball became a member of UNball in 1992, Moldovaball’s president authorized a military intervenience against rebels who still wanted to be part of Sovietball. Helped by Russiaball troops, the rebels gained control over the eastern bank of the Dnister river attacking police sections loyal to Moldovaball, thus Transnistriaball was born. Moldovaball army was outnumbered by Russian troops which made them unable to regain control over Transnistriaball. A ceasefire was signed and Transnistriaball declared partial independence from them. Until 1995 Moldovaball had the same anthem as Romaniaball, "Awaken thee, Romanian!". Since 1995 the anthem of Moldovaball became "Our Language" written by Alexei Mateevici (1888-1917) as a prase to the Romanian language while under Russian domination urging people to keep using it. However, the song was used by Moldovaball as a praise to the Moldovan language. 2000s In 2003, a Moldovan-Romanian dictionary by Vasile Stati was published. Linguists of Romaniaball Academy declared that all the Moldovan words are also Romanian words, although some of its contents are disputed as being Russian loanwords. In Moldovaball, the head of the Academy of Sciences' Institute of Linguistics, Ion Bărbuță described the dictionary as "an absurdity, serving political purposes". Vasile Stati, however, accused both of promoting "Romanian colonialism". At that point, a group of Romanian linguists adopted a resolution stating that promotion of the notion of a distinct Moldovan language is an anti-scientific campaign. In 2006, Romanian newspaper Cotidianul estimated the cost of a union with Moldovaball for Romaniaball at €30–35 billion, and attracted criticism from the Romanian newspapers Ziua and Timpul for exaggerating the costs and disregarding other dimensions of a possible union. Starting 2009 the communist party lost power, the percentage of Moldovaball that wants union increased and keeps increasing, however they are still a minority (about 30% of the country). And Moldovaball started moving towards EUball. However there is Russiaball who still has troops stationed in Transnistriaball that can repeat the Crimeaball scenario anytime and invade Moldovaball under whatever excuse. 2010s In 2010, Mircea Druc, former prime minister of Moldovaball in 1990 - 1991, declared that the unification of Romaniaball and Moldovaball is inevitable. However, acting president Mihai Ghimpu stated that a union is not included in the program of the governing coalition. On another occasion he declared that if the people wanted unification, neither he, nor anyone else could stop them. He admitted on several occasions to personally share unionist views. However, in August 2010 he declared that the proposition of an "inter-state union" between Romaniaball and Moldovaball was a very stupid idea and could happen what happened in 1918. In 2013, the Constitutional Court of Moldovaball ruled that the name "Romanian," as used in the Declaration of Independence to identify the official language, prevails over the name "Moldovan," given in the Article 13. Thus the official language settled for "Romanian". However the breakaway region of Transnistriaball continues to recognize "Moldovan" as the official language, along with Russian and Ukrainian (due to the many Russians and Ukrainians living there). In, 2013, Romaniaball President Traian Băsescu stated that the third priority for Romania, after joining NATO and EU, must be the union with Moldova. "I'm convinced that if in Moldova will be an unionist current, Romania will say 'yes' without hesitation". The Mayor of Chișinău, Dorin Chirtoacă welcomed the statements made by Băsescu. On the other hand, the Moldovan prime-minister, Iurie Leancă, described Băsescu's declaration as "creating crucial problems" for Moldova and affirmed his government's support for a sovereign Moldova. In present, Romaniaball supports the full integration of Moldova into the EU. In 2016, pro-Russian Igor Dodon became president who started moving towards Russiaball. The presidential site of Igor Dodon has seen the Romanian language option changed to Moldovan, which is described to be "in accordance with the constitution" by said president. Moldovaball’s greatest problems are poverty and lack of direction, can't decide whether EUball or Russiaball and doesn't know who to trust, and the fact that many Moldovans are leaving the countryball for a better life in western countryballs. Some see a solution in reunion with Romaniaball that they describe as "the motherland" but there is the problem of Russian troops in Transnistriaball, others see as solution in joining EUball but without a union with Romaniaball, and others see a solution in Russiaball that they hope they can trust and acts in their best interests. But until then Moldovaball is doing okay, they are not in a threat or crisis situation and is independent (mostly), in spite of the different opinions and controversy within the country, Moldovaball’s people don't live through difficult times in spite of being the poorest country in europe or times of conflict as it may seem from history. It's a peaceful countryball where people live normal lives. On the bright side, as separate states Moldovaball and Romaniaball always give each other 12 points on Eurovision, so they got that going for them which is nice. Some believe Moldovaball and Romaniaball would be better as 2 brother nations but separate like Germanyball and Austriaball. In 2017, Moldovaball got their best-ever Eurovision result - third place in the final - thanks to the return of her beloved Epic Sax Guy. Relationships Friends * Bulgariaball - Husband's friend. Also removes gypsy. You can keep Dobrich, my hubby of not needings it. * USAball - My ally. Plox help! Gib freedom gib democracy. * EUball - Gib membership plox! Or not? Not sure. Neutral * Russiaball - We can be of friends maybe plox? Thanks for supporting us and development during the USSR. * Ukraineball - We both hate GUAM alliance. Maybe if you stop being creepy and give budjak and Bucovina back then we can be friends. Also, stop fascism. I'll gib you Transnistriaball if you gib all sea back. *Romaniaball - Helps remove gyspy. Romaniaball relies on me to describe his appearance and give him feedback because vampires don't have reflections in the mirror... Also, you did not help during the old unification :/ Enemies * Gagauziaball - There was a time when he of good son, stop being friends with Transnistria! Stupid Turks... * Transnistriaball - Illegitimate son with Sovietball. YUO IS NOT OF REAL COUNTRY! STOP RANTINGS OR I GIVE YOU TO CREEPY GUY NEXT DOOR! *Tiraspolball (city) - Illegimate Grandson. YUO IS NOT CAPITAL! STEFAN WOULD HAVE NOT BEEN PROUD! Quotes *“I consider Moldova one of the best kept secrets on earth, in fact. And, I am not alone.” – Kevin Stillmock, American cable television entrepreneur. *“Chișinău is one of the greenest cities in Europe, and in the fall virtually the entire city is transformed into reds and yellows.” – Nancy J. Weinstock, New York Times. *“There are places in my country you’ll never find somewhere else…is like a drug – once you go there you want to go again.” – Unknown. *“You don’t need going to California; you find a stairway to Heaven right here.” – G.T. , Guests’ Book of wine cellar Milestii Mici. Gallery Cute moldova.jpg 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Regions of Romania.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Romaniaball-0.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'uZqPbcY.png BckPBvD.png VoNkUek.png Moldova poor.PNG CQlB0fk.png Familia_de_countryballs.png BqtqFFB.png Cute moldova.jpg Moldova-0.jpg Country Changer.png Links *Facebook page zh:摩尔多瓦球 Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Russian Haters Category:Kebab Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Romance Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Cross Category:Second World Countries Category:Moldovaball Category:Poor Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Vodka Removers Category:Euro removers Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Anti Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:GUAM